Una gran familia
by Bad Girl 14
Summary: Todas las noches eran iguales. Primero el llegaba borracho de bares a los que iba con sus amigos, y cuando me miraba se me acercaba y hacía lo que quería conmigo. Ya no lo aguantaba más. One-Short, espero que les guste. ADVERTENCIA: SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS. No contiene contenido de adultos, pero es recomendable que no lo leas si eres menor. Gracias


Todas las noches eran iguales. Primero el llegaba borracho de bares a los que iba con sus amigos, y cuando me miraba se me acercaba y hacía lo que quería conmigo. Ya no lo aguantaba. Me besaba por todos lados, todas las noches. Hoy fue igual, estaba en su cama descansando y entró a la habitación, me miró y se acercó. Luego me acarició el cabello, haciendo que me despertara. Lo vi con miedo, no quería que me hiciera lo mismo. Primero se acercó a mi rostro y comenzó a besar mis labios, colocó sus manos atrás de mi nuca, haciendo que me fuera imposible negarme. Yo correspondía con lágrimas en los ojos, era verdad que él alguna vez me gustó, y mucho, pero ese sentimiento cambió cuando conocí a Raphael.

Quitó las sábanas de la cama y se colocó sobre mi, luego se quitó la campera y la remera, dejando ver sus músculos enormes. Eso no me gustó, ya que sabía lo que venía. Me quitó mi remera y la arrojó al suelo. Acariciaba mi espalda mientras besaba mis labios. Yo no podía moverme, él me lo impedía. Luego de un rato desabrochó mi sostén. Se detuvo un momento y me miró, luego, al ver que estaba llorando, me limpió las lágrimas y me susurro al oído; ***tranquila... no te haré daño***. Siempre decía lo mismo y siempre mentía. Estuvo un rato jugando conmigo, hasta que me quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior. Luego se quitó la suya y me atrajo hacia él.

Estaba mas asustada que nunca, jamas habíamos llegado a eso, casi siempre después de jugar se quedaba dormido, pero esta vez fue diferente. Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, suplicando que me dejara ***por favor... no... no quiero Dilan* **no me hizo caso y hizo lo que quiso conmigo.

Estaba llorando y gritando, pero nadie me escuchó. ***¡Vasta!... ¡Dilan por favor! ¡Vasta!* **Continuó con lo suyo un buen rato, y yo ya no sentía nada. Es como si yo no estuviese... pero mi cuerpo si.

El cayó dormido en la cama, mientras yo lloraba, tenía que decírselo a alguien, ya no podía contenerme más, me puse mi ropa interior y mi pantalón, ya que no encontré mi remera.

Salí corriendo directo al cuarto de Rapha, y lo encontré leyendo un libro, y me sorprendió que no hubiese escuchado nada. Me dirigí hacia él y lo abracé mientras lloraba en su hombro. Él al principio no entendió, pero me correspondió. ***¿Qué sucede Kyra?* **Yo paré de llorar un momento y lo miré a los ojos.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me separé un poco para poder verlo mejor y, limpiándome las lágrimas, le respondí ***Dilan... hace días... que me esta haciendo... cosas horribles...* **No pude hablar más, y volví a llorar, al parecer el me había entendido, ya que su cara reflejaba sentimientos negativos como; Odio, Desprecio, Asco, Horror, pero sobre todo... Ira. Esa ira que era tan peculiar en Raphael, esa ira que lo hace ser quien es. Me acarició el cabello, el siempre decía que le encantaba mi cabello, en especial el tono de rojo claro que tiene.

Me secó las lágrimas, y me miró ***no llores...yo arreglaré esto... si me prometes que no llorarás... tus hermosos ojos ámbar se ven mejor si no lloras... *** Yo obedecí y salimos de la habitación, ya era de mañana, bueno... mas o menos, el sol estaba saliendo.

Fuimos hasta la habitación del sensei, y tocamos la puerta, el maestro la abrió y nos dejó pasar, después de que le dijimos lo que sucedió, el terminó echando a Dilan de la guarida para siempre, y este se fue muy molesto. Luego llegaron lo demás preguntando que había pasado.

La tarde fue muy divertida, todos me ayudaron a calmarme y a olvidar lo que sucedió, jugamos, entrenamos y, como siempre, comimos pizza.

Ya en la noche yo me quedé en la habitación de Rapha. Estábamos a punto de acostarnos, cuando ***Kyra... tu...***, al no entender me acerque y lo miré, se podía notar que estaba sonrojado, así que decidí dar el primer paso. Me acerqué a sus labios y le deposité un beso, fue un beso dulce, lleno de amor y agradecimiento.

Lo miré con una sonrisa de lado, y lo besé apasionadamente, como si fuera costumbre. Y decidimos acostarnos a descansar, ese día habían pasado muchas cosas; se descubrió la verdad de Dilan, descubrimos que April es la novia de Donnie, al igual que Karai la de Leo y Irma la de Mikey, hubo un entrenamiento, jugamos, bromeamos y le di el primer beso a Rapha.

No estoy segura de poder olvidar lo que sucedió con Dilan, esas cosas quedan marcadas de porvida, peor estoy segura que con la ayuda de mis amigos lo podré lograr, además, si me quedo viviendo en el pasado, nunca podré disfrutar el presente y prepararme para el futuro. ¿Quién sabe?, Tal ves Rapha y yo tengamos un bebé, y ese bebé puede que tenga primos jaja.

Podré no tener una familia biológica, pero tengo un Padre/Maestro increíble, amoroso y atento. Amigas estupendas (Irma y April). Mi mejor amigo de la infancia (Cassey). Hermanos peleones(Rapha), maestros (Donnie), juguetones (Mikey)y sobre protectores (Leo). Una ami-hermana genial (Karai). Y un novio perfecto (Rapha).

Y con eso me conformo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el One-Shot, espero que les haya gustado y diganme si quieren una continuación. Bso.<strong>


End file.
